fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime Pinball 2
Metroid Prime Pinball 2 is a work-in-progress Wii U title and is the sequel to Metroid Prime Pinball for the Nintendo DS. It follows the same basic formula as the original. Gameplay In Metroid Prime Pinball 2, you hold the Wii U GamePad vertically and play pinball using the touch screen. For example, to move the bumpers, you tap them with the stylus. When enemies, such as Metroids or Chozo, appear on the screen, you tap them to fire slow-moving missiles at them. You can alter the pinball's trajectory by slightly tilting the GamePad, which could help a lot later in your game. There are fifteen different pinball tables, three of which are unlocked from the start. Each unlockable board has a boss that has to be beaten to access the next one, making there a total of twelve different bosses. Another returning feature is artifacts for you to collect, with one appearing in each level. They are usually very well hidden. Once you have collected all of them, you unlock the Artifact Temple, which was a location in the original Metroid Prime Pinball. This is essentially an extra mode where you have six pinballs and you must try to have them hit the targets. You can guide the pinball using the GamePad's gyro functions, and you must find all ten hidden targets on a massive pinball table, each one being guarded by enemies. Use your missiles to eliminate them, and then hit the targets to win. Those are all mechanics returning from the original Metroid Prime Pinball, however there are a wide variety of new mechanics as well. There are lasers, which are red lights that point at the wall. When your pinball passes by them, they flash for a split second before shooting a one-hit-K.O. laser beam. There's also magnets, which will force your pinball to their location. Just shake the GamePad to release the pinball. The biggest mechanic, however, has to come with the levels being vertical scrollers. Your pinball will be launched to the top of screen, and as it drops down you can collect hidden objects and items as well as defeating enemies to earn more points. At the very bottom of the level will be a launch cannon, which launches you back to the top of the screen. This can prove to be very helpful. On the television screen, the entire level is seen, from top to bottom. If you press the plus button on the GamePad, the TV will zoom in on your pinball, making it the same thing shown on the GamePad. This allows people who aren't playing to watch the game to be involved in the experience. There is also a local multiplayer race mode, where one to sixty-four players take turns playing a single level and beating each other's times. The person who beats everyone's times is crowned the victor. This mode can also be played wirelessly with strangers and friends. Tables There are fifteen different pinball tables in Metroid Prime Pinball 2, twelve of which include bosses. *Chozo Ruins *Pirate Perch *Station Z *Garia Station Boss: Ridley *Chozo Factory Boss: Chozo King *Frigate Orpheon Boss: Parasite Queen *Dark Hallways Boss: X *Decaying Pipeline Boss: Mother Brain *Underground Vortex Boss: Omega Pirate *Black Hole Boss: Space Pirate *Acid Attack Boss: Beam Trooper *Brinstar Boss: Giant Mellow *Brinstar Depths Boss: Kraid *Alien Armory Elysia Boss: Lord Elysian *Gamma Lair Boss: Meta Ridley Artwork metroid prime pinball.png|The morph ball, which is used as the pinball 2742_wii-u.png|The American and European box-art Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid (series) Category:Pinball Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Spin-offs